Fear
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Morgan admits he worries about Reid. Post Derailed season one Morgan/Reid


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'd love for reviews on it and I don't mind if you totally burn me, it helps us become better writers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. It happens after Derailed (season one, episode nine)**

**[Fear]**

Spencer knew he'd done something to upset his lover because Morgan had ignored him since they'd left Texas. He'd been gruff at the hospital to make sure that Spencer was okay but that had been it. He'd just been a good colleague. He showed more concern towards Elle and that had hurt Spencer but it had highlighted what he'd thought, Morgan was pissed but more importantly, Morgan was pissed at Spencer. By the time that Spencer had been discharged, Hotch had told him that he'd sent Morgan home because his attitude hadn't been helping anything. Spencer could have cursed, if he was a cursor.

He drove to his apartment nervously, hoping that Morgan would have gone there. He needed to speak to the man desperately. He smiled as he saw Morgan's car in the driveway and he couldn't move into the house fast enough.

Morgan was stood at the window in the dark. Spencer could tell from his hunched shoulders and the way his arms crossed protectively over his chest that the guy wasn't in a better mood yet. "Morgan..." He whispered softly moving over to the man and wrapping his arms around him, his lips pressing a kiss to the spot on his back between his angel wings. "What's wrong?"

There was a long moment of silence before Morgan answered, "you didn't listen to me."

That's when it hit Spencer what was annoying his partner. Spencer had taken off the vest when Morgan had explicitly told him not to. He had done it in front of the team and he'd made it sound like a colleague taking care of another but Spencer had seen something else in his eyes. He'd seen the fear that Spencer wouldn't come out of the situation alive. The schizophrenic doctor was something they'd never dealt with before, he really believed that something was in his arm and anything could cause him to pull his trigger. Spencer had nodded and had gone on the train. The man demanded for him to take it off and even though Morgan's voice had rattled through his mind, he'd done it.

"I'm sorry. I needed to do it if he was going to comply, Morgan." He whispered knowing that his excuse wasn't going to make Morgan feel any better but Morgan did slightly relax and he turned to face his young doctor.

"I don't care, Spencer. I'd rather the case go heads up then have to worry about seeing you in a body bag." He explained rubbing his hands up Spencer's arm. "I've never really cared for anyone and I was terrified that I was going to lose you and I was also terrified that the first thing I was going to do was shoot you myself for being so damned stupid." A smile spread across Spencer's face as he cupped Morgan's face into his hands and pressed a light kiss to his trembling lips.

"It's our job to do things recklessly to get results, Morgan and today it was my turn. Do you not think I feel the same fear when I know you're out on the field? You always act first and think later!" Spencer pointed out, smiling even more when he saw a smile starting to creep onto the older man's face as he shook his head knowing that his lover was right. Morgan never really thought about his actions, he was all about getting a result and getting the unsub off the streets.

"Okay I'll let you off this once but if you take off your vest one more time, I am going to shoot you myself," Morgan warned causing Spencer to laugh as he moved closer to his lover and hugged him tight. He should have known that Morgan would have been worried about him but Spencer's focus had mainly been making sure that Elle was safe as well as the other passengers, especially when the psychiatrist had been shot. "I heard about you talking to him and admitting that you know how it felt to hear voices..." Spencer rolled his eyes, he was going to kill Elle.

"You're the one that told me to get into the role, Morgan and I did." Morgan's eyebrows raised slightly at the comment but he just shrugged it off and decided that if Spencer ever wanted to talk about it then he would. He just smiled before pressing a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I think we should get some sleep. It was a long day." Morgan said through a yawn and Spencer nodded in agreement, taking hold of his lover's hand and leading him through to the bedroom. He knew he'd sleep better in his partner's arms. It kept the nightmares away because he felt protected.


End file.
